


Dean is my Brother!

by HiAjay



Series: Dean is my Brother! [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Hunter!Stiles, I REGRET NOTHING, Multi, Other, female!stiles, were!lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a strange sensory when it came to the supernatural. Her eyes would turn a clear icy blue when in contact with them. Like, she had to physically touch them to know. That, and then there was the complete and lack of control of her magic. Seriously, it was like magic vomit or something</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"Put those back."</p>
<p>"C'mon Castiel. Please." Stiles sang.</p>
<p>"No. Put them back." Castiel said as he continued on.</p>
<p>Stiles put back the pizza roll box and followed behind Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean is my Brother!

Stiles played with her food idly whilst Dean and Sam worked on what seemed like salted bullets.

  
"You know why we can't have you out there right?" Sam called from the living room. Stiles took a lazy bite of her chicken.

  
"Stiles. Answer when we talk to you." Dean reenforces. Stiles gives them both pointed looks. Dean sighs like his life was shit and Sam just sighs was it really her fault she refused to talk to them as they got ready to leave. All because Stiles was stuck house sitting again, just because she was the little precious sister they had to keep out of harms way. Stiles hated that. She was just as much of her two brothers' team as Bobby.

 

"I'll be in my room. Studying." Stiles hisses as she gets up from the table and ignores her half empty plate.

 

"You could've at least picked up your plate!" Dean yells.

 

"Oh. I'm sorry. It seems I am too defenseless and weak. I could get hurt picking up that damned plate since its still loaded with under cooked half eaten chicken." Stiles snarks back, with that Stiles continues on up stairs.

 

She hates the nights her brother's leave. Because then she's alone for more then a night. And Stiles is sick of being left alone all the time. And with Cas in the picture, its like Stiles doesn't even exist.

 

Stiles likes Cas, he plays and pays attention to Stiles. And actually talks to her  like she is an adult. Even if he is Dean's boyfriend. Cas was so much cooler.

 

"Stiles. We're leaving. We'll be back friday. Cas will stop by tuesday." Sam called from outside his bedroom door.

 

"Whatever." Stiles said. It was saturday. Stiles was in for a long week.

 

Stiles slept in on sunday. She didn't get up until about three pm. Which was great, really it was. How often does an eighteen year old girl get to do that? Often. The answer is very often. Stiles didn't do much after waking up since Sam and Dean have told her never to leave the house unless she was with Cas. Or Bobby onoccasion.

 

Stiles was sitting on his living couch when there was a knock at her door. Its sunday so maybe it was regular church goers. They weren't uncommon to the Winchester's.

 

Stiles walked to her door and peaked through the peep hole.

 

"You aren't supposed to be here until Tuesday." Stiles said through the door. "Dean left yesterday night."

 

Stiles opened the front door to see Cas standing there like he always does, slightly slouched and scowling.

 

"I did not come here to find Dean." He said as he pushed passed Stiles and let himself in. "I know what you feel when you are alone. You get into trouble." Cas looks around curiously.

 

"I don't get into trouble." Stiles huffed as she closed the door. Cas looked over his shoulder and corked a brow "So the whole church catching fire last winter was an unacquainted mess?"

 

"That was one time. Plus I was barely getting the hang of my magic at the time." Stiles defended. Because it seriously wasn't her fault. Scott wanted to see Stiles work on her magic. Plus the church was empty, and no one used it. Expect maybe the homeless, but that was beside the point.

 

"We need to go out." Castiel said casually. Stiles shook her head and headed to the kitchen. "Dean said I couldn't leave the house. And if you want to go out, go ahead. You're secret is safe with me." Stiles laughed.

 

"Not unless you are with me. Which, if I'm correct. You are. And what exactly are you implying that I do when I say 'go out'?" Cas said. Stiles really didn't want to go, but she really didn't want to stay inside.

 

"Nothing. Maybe stand in a corner or something. What are we doing?" Stiles asked.

 

"You'll find out when we get there." Cas answers.

 

So that's why they were standing in front of the supermarket. "Grocery shopping. You dragged me out of the house to go grocery shopping." Stiles slammed her jeep door shut.

 

"Besides of lack of actual food in your home. There's a troll in this store and we need to extract her before she decides on lunch today." Castiel adjusts his trenchcoat.

 

Stiles sighed and slipped her six chamber revolver in her shoulder holster hidden underneath her leather/fabric jacket. Which she favored. Since the sleeves were warm fabric along with the hood. And the rest just warm coffee brown leather.

 

She mumbled a whatever as they headed into the store.

 

Stiles has a strange sensory  when it came to the supernatural. Her eyes would turn a clear icy blue when in contact with them. Like, she had to physically touch them to know. That, and then there was the complete and lack of control of her magic. Seriously, it was like magic vomit or something.

 

That's why Sam and Dean refused to let Stiles on any hunting trips.

 

They were in the store, like any other normal persons. They walked from aisle and aisle.

 

"Put those back."

 

"C'mon Cas. Please." Stiles sang.

 

"No. Put them back." Cas said as he continued on.

 

Stiles put back the pizza roll box and followed behind Cas. Stiles was staring down at the floor as she walked. Not totally paying attention to Cas and where he was going. Stiles sighed and bumped someones shoulder. Her head started to hurt and could feel the change in her eyes.

 

She looked up. "Sorry I wa-" the sight beside her almost took the air out of her lungs. The man was way taller her, maybe Sam's height, and his eyes were a sin of a pale hazel. His cheek bones probably cut from granite. And oh my god, that stubble.

 

"Uh, um. I'm really sorry." Stiles fumble to say. The man stared down at her in what seemed like a scowl. "I wasn't uh, payig attention." Stiles averted her eyes. She needed to stop staring.

 

"Its alright."

 

Oh god, _his voice_.

 

Stiles nods and chances a glance at the man. "So, uh, yeah. Sorry." Stiles nodded again with a smile and headed off towards Cas. First, where the hell was Cas.

 

Cas was in the next aisle looking between two boxes. "The red one or blue one? Aren't the the same?" Cas asked himself. Stiles was walking quietly and quickly to his side.

 

"The blue one, Cas." Stiles says a she looks over his shoulder. "Cas, quick question." Stiles clung to Cas' side. Cas looks at her with raised eyebrows.

 

  
"What?"

 

"How did Dean confess his love?"

 

Cas let go of the boxes in his hands forcing Stiles to pick them up. Stiles looked up to see Cas' wide eyed confusion.

 

"Why would you ask that?"

 

"Well I know how Dean feels about the supernatural. And well, you don't happen to be all human, if we remember. So what changed his mind? Y'know, to like the supernatural?" Stiles placed the blue box inside the cart and the red one back on the shelf.  Cas almost looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

  
He swallowed hard and loud "Dean still doesn't like the supernatural, Stiles. He's not okay with your magic or with Sam's psyche abilities. So he isn't alright with anything supernatural."

 

  
  Stiles worried her bottom lip as she thought about it. Dean had to be somewhat okay with the supernatural. Unless he didn't truly love Cas.

 

"He may not admit but he's a lover. He is."

 

"Ewwww. TMI, Cas. T. M. I." She pinched her face and slapped Castiels' arm.

 

Cas laughed "But if you are looking for a love, Stiles. Dean will have a problem with that in general. Supernatural or not." Stiles knew he had a point. There was one time when Stiles was in the second grade and she had a crush on her teacher.

 

Dean found out and marched into the school and unenrolled Stiles like he meant to raise hell himself.

 

Stiles was home schooled from then on. But she was allowed to make friends with the neighbor kid. Scott McCall. Now her best and coolest friend.

 

Scott, though, is a werewolf(how Dean was cool with that at all still surprises her to this day) it all happened when they were playing around in the woods three years ago. And the were just came from behind and attacked, Stiles' magic was still kind of in beta form so all she did was piss of the other werewolf.

 

Annnnnd that was the last time Stiles was let out into the woods with Scott. Dean wasn't having it at all, he almost bared Stiles window like some harry potter reenactment.

 

"Stiles." Cas' voice broke Stiles focus, she blinked and glanced over to Cas. "I believe its here." Cas nodded toward on extremely beautiful cashier. She had long brown hair and peach perfect skin. She looked a little like Stiles. Strange.

 

Stiles sighed and headed up to her. She was currently fidgeting with her work apron. Stiles leaned in and smiled "Hi, um I needed help with something and it seems that all other workers are busy with whatever else." Stiles caught  her eyes, they were a sweet brown, she smiled back "Oh. Alright. What can I help you with?" She asked.

 

Stiles asked her for the price difference between pizza rolls in the box and the ones in the plastic bag. That'll get her talking, way to go Stiles.

 

"Oh. So its more with the plastic bag." Stiles said. She nodded "Yup. The more the better right?" She laughed. Stiles laughed with her.

 

Time to see what she is. "I'm Stiles." She held out her hand for a shake when the woman's expression slightly twitched.

 

"A Winchester?" She asked. It wasn't uncommon to be known in Beacon Hills. Especially to the supernatural. So it wasn't as strange to see her face twitch.

 

"Yeah." Stiles gave her a small smile. "I thought you all went out of town?" She asked.

 

Stiles knew already she wasn't human. For one, she wouldn't shake her hand. Two, she knew Sam and Dean had a hunting trip. Stiles kept  her smile and leaned over the counter separating them. Hopefully Cas got the signal.

 

"If you actually lived here for more then a few weeks you'd know that I'm the youngest and I hardly to never go on hunting trips."

 

The woman's eyes turn a dark shade of purple and she growled. Stiles made a 'tsk' noise and leaned back. "You see, I'm just as trained and skilled as my brothers. So you can stand there and look pretty while we Do what we need to. Or-"

 

Stiles didn't get to finish. Damn creatures always want to do it the hard way. The troll jumped over the counter and Stiles and dashed for a back room in the store.

 

Stiles followed shortly after, ignoring the screams and what not that go with seeing something like a young woman jumping off things like she was trazan. Again, Damn trolls.

  
"How the hell did you let it get away." Cas whispered angrily as they quickly made their way to the back room. Stiles held her revolver in her hands and watched carefully "I didn't. I gave you the signal." Stiles replied.

  
Cas sighed frustratedly.  "You should know that, that never works."

  
Stiles just rolled her eyes and looked at the broken in door. Stiles looks back at Cas then heads for it, pushing it  enough for Cas to slip through then Stiles.

 

They spot the woman crouched over a small nest. "Alright, so, you live here. That doesn't surprise me." Stiles shrugs. She keeps her gun pointed at the troll,  she's learned her lesson for dropping her gun.

 

"Please. Please don't." The woman  says. Castiel places a hand on Stiles shoulder and grips it.

 

"Leave the town. There are better ways to feed. Both you and you children." Castiel says.

 

Stiles eyes widen slightly as she realizes why the nest is there in the first place. She lowers her gun slightly. "Leave. Before my bothers catch wind of you. Because seriously, they will not be as nice as we are." Stiles huffs.

 

The troll watches them curiously then nods. Stiles and Castiel leave the room and go back to pay for whatever it is that they were going to buy.

 

"Hey, Cas."

 

"Yeah?"

  
"What do you know about werewolves?"


End file.
